The present invention relates to a fitting structure of an automatic transmission, in particular, it relates to a fitting structure of an oil pump cover and a stator shaft.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Heisei) 11-294555 discloses a fitting structure of an automatic transmission. This fitting structure is for use when press-fitting a stator shaft into an inner circumference of an oil pump cover. The stator shaft comprises serrated large-diameter portion for serration-fitting with the oil pump cover, and a small-diameter portion for press-fitting with the oil pump cover.